The long-term vision of the CECS?s Institute for Informed Patient Choice (IIPC) is to promote excellent[unreadable] interdisciplinary research and education about patients? decision making in preference-sensitive health care. Its[unreadable] ultimate mission is to improve the decision-making capabilities of patients and to foster informed, preferencebased[unreadable] patient choice in close-call decision situations. One of its strategies is to create pioneering educational[unreadable] programs ? particularly about the science involved in studying how ?patients? decision aids? (PtDAs) can help[unreadable] clinicians to provide patients with ?decision support? (DS).[unreadable] A major IIPC educational strategy is to host annual Summer Institutes in Informed Patient Choice (SIIPCs)[unreadable] on the Dartmouth College campus. The overarching motivation for the annual SIIPCs is to share intellectual[unreadable] capital, to identify and mentor the next generation of scientists prepared to investigate key basic/applied[unreadable] problems in DS/PtDAs, and to foster collaboration between basic/applied decision scientists in furthering[unreadable] translational research in DS/PtDAs. The inaugural, 2-week 2007 SIIPC is currently well under way.[unreadable] The primary aims for the 1-week 2008, 2009, and 2010 (last week of June each year) SIIPCs are: 2008[unreadable] SIIPC: To identify the most promising conceptual frameworks, research methods, outcomes evidence,[unreadable] implementation models, and sustainability principles for designing conjoint educational programs for effective[unreadable] interprofessional training in the clinical practice of DS/PtDAs. 2009 SIIPC: To identify the most promising[unreadable] conceptual frameworks, research methods, and outcomes evidence required to design effective DS/PtDAs[unreadable] interventions for patients with multiple chronic conditions who are facing preference-sensitive health decisions[unreadable] with multiple therapeutic options. 2010 SIIPC: To examine the regulatory, legal, and payment policies required[unreadable] to accelerate the wide-spread adoption of high-quality DS/PtDAs for preference-sensitive treatment options. In[unreadable] addition, each year?s SIIPC will focus on anticipating emerging trends and opportunities in DS/PtDAs.[unreadable] For each year?s SIIPC, a core Planning Committee/Lead Faculty will recruit internationally-renowned senior[unreadable] scientists to serve as Visiting Faculty. The Visiting Faculty will present their view of the state-of-the-science in[unreadable] their relevant field of study, then the Lead Faculty will work with the attending Fellows in hands-on ?labs?. The[unreadable] Fellows attending each SIIPC will be either Faculty-Nominated Fellows (about 5 individuals accompanying the[unreadable] Visiting Faculty) or Selected Fellows (about 65 individuals accepted via a formal scientific submission and[unreadable] review process). Faculty and fellows will be housed on the Dartmouth College campus, where lectures, smallgroup[unreadable] discussions, and laboratory sessions will take place. Educational activities will be fully supported by[unreadable] audiovisual equipment, electronic ?blackboards?, and websites. Proceedings will be broadcast to Distance[unreadable] Participants via WEBEX. Educational materials will be cumulatively compiled, organized, and distributed[unreadable] electronically to key listserve sites in the field of healthcare decision making research.[unreadable]